LOVE IS BLIND
by Sharlet5
Summary: Paige is in love with Emily Fields the most popular girl in school but will Emily even notice her? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IS BLIND 1**

GENERAL POV

Meet Emily Fields the most popular girl in Rosewood High. Her parents give her everything she wants, she has all the money in the state, she gets into high class parties and clubs, she's considered as one of Rosewood High's players she literally hooked up and slept with some of the girls, she doesn't stay in one relationship for more than a week, girls would die to be in a relationship with her and her parents are both in the government. Emily is the leader in her group of friends, their names are Spencer, Hanna and Aria. These four friends practically run Rosewood High.

It was lunch time and the girls were sitting at their usual table having their conversation about Noal's party last night. "Emily you should have seen how wasted you totally were last night, I'm still wondering how you managed to keep yourself sane through all of that shit!" Hanna exclaimed totally impressed with her best friend." Well Hanna I have my ways and those ways are for awesome people like Emily Fields!" Emily said while being proud of herself. All of a sudden a girl trips and spills her lunch on Spencer and the whole cafetiria stops and looks at their table. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Spencer yelled with rage written all over her face. I'm sorry I just tripped and I'm... Don't try to apologize to me you nerd! You know this is designer you can't even afford this, just get out of my sight!

The girl that Spencer just yelled at quickly ran out of the cafetiria totall embarresed and hurt of what Spencer just said to her. " Spencer I think that was pretty harsh." emily said feeling pretty sorry for the girl Spencer just yelled at. Emily doesn't know where these feelings are coming from, usually when these kind of things happen she doesn't feel sorry for a person, she's just heartless and keeps cheering her friends on in these kind of situations but Emily felt the need to help this girl. she doesn't know her but theres just something about this girl that grabs her attention but she has no clue what it is." Emily where are you going?" Aria asked as soon as she saw her frind stand up. I'll be back, I forgot that I need to see my histoy teacher about something. Actually she lied, she was going to look for that girl that spencer yelled at. Her first option to look for her was the bathroom.

PAIGE'S POV

I quickly ran to the bathroom with tears in my eyes. I can't believe I just embarresed myself in front of Emily Fields the love of my life but why do I keep telling myself that, I mean she doesn't even know me for crying out loud! I'm so jelouse of all those girls that she hooks up with that they get to kiss those soft inviting lips of hers and they get to touch her soft bare skin, immagine being saticfied by Emily Fields. As I was lost in my train of thoughts the bathroom door flung wide open. "hello is anybody in here?" the voice of this unknown person sounds so sweet and soft making me want to know who it is. suddenly I hear a soft knock on the door of the stall that I'm in. " Please open I know your in there." the voice says to me a little bit louder this time. I stood up and slowly unlocked the door, something tells me that I should follow what this voice says to me. Right after I opened the door my heart almost stopped, I was shocked to see Emily Fields standing right in front of me with a warm smile plastered on her gorgouse face. I quickly wipped my tears and tried not to make eye contact with her. "Look I saw what happened and I'm sorry that my friend treated you that way, she didn't have the right to speak to you that way." she said as she put both of her hands on my shoulders making me look at her in the eyes. Whats your name? My name is Paige. " Paige, what a beautiful name." she said as she gave me her sweet smile I couldn't help but blush. Tell you what Paige let me take you out to dinner Friday night to make out for what Spencer did to you, so what do you say? I can't believe that Emily Fieldss is asking me out but I musn't get too excited she's just doing it so I can forgive Spencer but still Emily Fields is actually talking to me! "Yeah sure why not." I try to keep it cool. Okay so its a date then. The minute she said that I became confused, so Emily says its a date I can't believe this, OMG! Paige just give me your phone so I can give you my numbers so I can tell you what we are doing for our date on fridy. I quickly removrd my phone from my pocket and gave it to her, I can't believe that this was actually happening God has finally answered my prayers. My thoughts were interrupted when she gave back my phone. " Can I have your number so I can call you?" she asked with a smile. 5550128. Thanks, I gess I'll see you on friday then. I barely couldn't think of anything to say back to her, i just stood there smiling like an idiot which made her chuckle. "Bye Paige." she said as she made her way out of the bathroom but not before shooting a seductive smile at me followed by a wink which totally made me melt and get wet. People are right about her being such a flirt, thats one of the reasons why girls fall for her in the first place, she's just irresistible and hot.

**Hey Paily fans I'm new at writting stories for Pretty Little Liars so please be honest with me and tell me how the story really is and if I should continue with iy. Oh and if you want to add any ideas your welcome to do so. Thakx for reading. Sharlet5 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE IS BLIND 2**

EMILY'S POV

I walked out of the bathroom with a smile plastered on my face knowing that my charm had an effact on her but theres something in my gut telling me that I did the right thing by asking her out not just to make her forgive Spencer but for my own benefit. I don't know what is in her that makes me feel this way about her, she's not like the girls that I hook up with just to sleep with them. I have a feeling that this girl number 17 is going to mine to keep and settle down with but I need to first make sure that our date goes according to plan and that I sweep her off her feet at the end. I'm promising myself that this relationship is not going to be like my fling relationships and of couse this girl will fall for me I mean I'm Emily freaking Fields for God sakes no girl or guy can say no to this.

"Emily where the hell have you been, we went to your history class and you wern't there at all!" Hanna asked with a little annoyence in her voice. I was in the bathroom getting my date on. "Emily you dog, go player!" hanna said cheering me on. So Emily what happened to girl number 16, Maya I think? She was starting to be too cheezy with me and acting like a total bitch. Come on Em get into details when you say cheezy! Well she was telling me this shit about me being this guy that she wants to have a long term relationship with and that she wants me to meet her parents and all that bullshit, Hanna you know me very well that when girls start to spout out that crap I dump them period besides you know that my motto is date them, fuck them, dump them then forget about them. "So who's lucky girl number 17?" Hanna asked eager to know who fell for Emily's charms this time. Her name is page and I'm pretty sure that she might be the one. Emily what makes you say that? I don't know but theres just something about her that draws my attention, she's not like other girls. Wow Emily your finally growing up learning to stick to one relationship, I'm proud of you Emily Fields! Shut the fuck up Hanna I'm just not sure about that yet so don't be too happy. Well Em good luck with that but I gotta go to class so I'll speak to you later.

Right after Hanna left I went to my locker to get my chemistry book then I went to class. Chem class was so boring having to do a practical on testing a plant for virus baring and worste of all my lab partner is a total loser and wiredo, I think her name is Alison anyway I just wanna get out of here and go drink with my friends or smoke with Toby. Finally the bell rang telling us that its the end of the school day. I quickly packed up my books and ran out of the class to go and meet up with my friends.

"So guys what do you want to do?" Spencer asked as our whole group was standing by the entrence of Rosewood High. We could take my family private jet and go to Califonia to hit up some Hollywood clubs. "Thats an awesome idea Emily but what are we gonna say to our parents?" Hanna asked feeling a bit sad that her mom might not agree especially when its in the middle of school days. We can easily tell them that some of the lucky seniors are going for a school trip to Califonia to have a chance to meet their favourite movie stars. "Hey Emily thats actually a clever idea." Said Spencer totally pleased with me.

PAIGE'S POV

As I was making my way out of the school I saw Emily and her group by the school entrence. I made sure not to get close enough to them not wanting Spencer to see me, I was still a bit embarresed of what happened in the cafetiria. That group is just too mean, I'm still suprised that Emily Fields even decided to talk to me and even ask me out on a date. I looked up as I was passing them only to notice Emily shooting a flirtatiouse smile at me when her friends wern't looking. "While I was passing I over heard them talking about taking Emily's private jet and going to Califonia to some of the biggest clubs in Hollywood totally skipping school until Thursday. Damn they are so freaking lucky, sometimes I wish I was part of their group but that will never happen anytime soon." I thought to myself as I made my way inside my car driving home to spend the rest of the day fantisizing myself being with Emily.

When I got home my sister Liz was in my room sitting on my bed with magazines scattered everywhere in my bedroom floor. Liz what are you doing in my room? Hey little sis I came home a while ago and I got bored plus mom is working late tonight anyway. So Paigey it looks like your day at school has been good according to that smile you have plastered on your face? Its nothing, don't worry about it. Come on Paige don't give me that crap, I know you too well that your hidding something interesting so spill! " Okay, Emily Fields asked me out on a date !" I exclaimed totally excited about the situation that I didn't realize that I was totally going fangirl. "Wait you mean Emily the one that is part of the richest family in the state and appeared on the Forbes list as #2 twice in a row and isn't she that cool girl that your in love with?!" Liz was too excited about this that I almost blushed because of all the questions she was asking me of Emily's life. Yes, yes and yes! Way to go Paige you grab yourself a rich one, I'm proud of you little sis! Shut up Liz, I'm not sure that she will even share the same feelings that I have for her, Emily is the biggest player in school, she dates a different girl every single week so I'm no different than thee others, she skeems through girls I'm probably lucky girl number 17 if I calculated correctly and what makes her go out with a nerd like me anyway? You keep count of how many girls she's been with! Haha! Wow Paige McCullers your such a prick and an obsessed stalker hahaha! "Come on Liz this is seriouse." I said in annoyence. Paige you can't say that about yourself, I'm sure Emily saw something in you that made her ask you out on a date. Liz she just did that to try and be nice so I could forgive her friend Spencer thats all! Does she do that for other girl when one of her friends do something wrong to them? Coming to think about that she has never done that before, she usually doesn't care and she will cheer her friend to even be more mean to the person and I've never seen or heard Emily apologize to anyone before she's just those type of girls that don't give a fuck when it come to hurting someone and trust me her friends are worse. So Paige doesn't that mean anything, she likes you Emily freaking Fields likes you! I gess so but I'll see on this upcoming date. So when is the date Paigey? This Friday. Why Friday, why not any other day? I over heard her and her friends talking about taking Emily's private jet to go to Califonia so they can go to high class Hollywood clubs skipping school until Thursday in the process. Wow those kids are badass and lucky. Yeah thats what I also was thinking. Well lil sis good luck on that but I need to go make dinner so see ya!

Right after Liz left I took out my bio homework so I could finish it but before I could write anything my phone went on vibration. I wondered who that could be couse my friend Mona is out of town so I decided to look at the screen to see who it was. The minute I looked at the screen my heart stopped when I saw that it was a text from Emily. I opened it and I started reading with excitment.

Hey paige I'm looking forwared to our date on Friday night make sure you wear something sexy and easy to pull off, you know I love sexy girls so make it worth while. Sweet dreams 3 ~E

"I was sure I couldn't breath right after I read that and she put a heart at the end, does she do that to other girls?" I asked myself but one thing I'm confused about, did she say I must wear something thats easy to pull off does that mean Emily Fields is going to have sex with me? That question kept roaming on my mind until I fell asleep for my afternoon nap.

**HEY PAILY FANS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AND THANKX FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR ADD SOMETHING. UNTIL NEXT TIME SHARLET5 OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE IS BLIN**D3

EMILY'S POV

I was back at home after spending the whole afternoon with my friends planing our trip for Hollywood and sending a text to Paige. All I needed to do was to tell my parents a lie about it that we won the group trip at school and that I need to use the private jet to save the school the trouble of having to book us flights. I don't really feel guilty when it comes to lying to my parents, they always think that I'm telling the truth and that I have the right to do whatever and get whatever I want so it won't be too hard for them to say yes.

I went over to the indoor pool area where I know that my mom will be there after her work hours sitting on the pool chair and sipping some wine in the process. "Hey mom," I said in my most innocent voice knowing that when I do that she is easy to convince.

Hey honey, how was your day at school?" She stood up making her way to give me a hug.

Well it was fine and boring at the same time but yeah it was alright, how about yours?

It was pretty hactic and my PA kept being a pain in the ass about the up coming meeting with the president on Thursday so yeah thats about it. Emily I sent $3000 to your account to use during this week if you need anything.

Thanks mom, I will need it anyway because my friends and I won a school trip to go to California to meet our favourite movie stars. Mom can I ask you for a big favour?

Sure honey anything you want," She said as she gave me a reasurring smile to tell me that I should continue.

Mom can I borrow the family private jet so the school doesn't have to waste money and time booking flights for us, you know I'm just helping the school out?

I know honey because your a good child Emily and your father and I trust you and yes you and your friends can use the family private jet, I'll give you guys $20000 just to have fun and find a nice hotel to stay in. So when are you guys leaving?

We're leaving tonight around 8:00 I just need to go pack my stuff. "Thanks mom for everything and for being so understanding about this and I love you so much!" I said with excitment in my voice and wrapping my arms around her tightly.

I love you too Emily now run along and go pack so you can be ready for tonight.

I quickly ran to my room and I switched on my mac book so I could skype my friends about tonight. Hey Hanna" I said when I saw Hanna's face appear on the sreen. Hey Emily' so what did your mom say about the trip?

She said yes and on top of that she gave me $30000 so we are gonna clean up Hollywood when we get there.

Awesome Spancer said on the other side of the screen, I can't wait to hit the clubs and drink the most expensive alcohol.

"So Emily did you call paige?" Hanna asked with one of those annoying smiles of hers.

No but I did send her a text message earlier this afternoon so please Hanna can you drop this subject!

Drop what subject and what text did you send Emily?"Spencer asked totally lost in the whole conversation going on between her two friends.

Um nothing that you need to know of Spencer!" I quickly shot up with that answer before Spencer got too suspicious.

Oh don't lie Emily, we were talking about the girl Emily asked out today Paige.

"What!" Spencer exclaimed in shorck totally taken aback that her best friend would ask out that loser that spilled food on her earlier during the day. Emily are you freaking crazy! Why would you do that!

I did it because the way you spoke to her was very unacceptible Spencer!

Oh really Emily, don't forget I know you too well your not doing it because of the way I treated her its because you just want to use her for your own selfish reasons and your stupid player ways!

Spencer you take that back right now! What do you know about my feelings Spencer, so thats what you actually think of me, I'm just a player to you? Wow Spencer some friend you are and news flash in case you forgot I'm a player because of what had happened in the past and I don't want that shit to happen again because of that stupid feeling called love!

Emily I'm totally sorry I didn't mean for those words to slip out of my mouth its just that I'm angry at you for asking that loser out I mean come on she spilled her lunch on me and Emily she will totally bring your reputation down, I mean are you sure that you wanna date this girl? Think about your reputation Emily.

I know that your actually looking out for me Spence and relax I'm only asking her out just to see whats up with her and also to just fuck her, I'll dump her after next week and get a new girl okay.

Or you can get a girl at the Hollywood clubs we're going to and just forget about paige Emily.

Or Spencer I can have a one night stand with Hollywood girls and go on a date with paige after that, you see Spencer its a win and besides its not like paige is gonna become my girlfriend you should know me by now Spencer I don't do girlfriends.

"If you say so Em," Spencer said feeling uneasy.

"So you guys are saying that Paige is the girl that spilled her food all over Spencer at lunch?" Hanna said with a confused expression. "What I wasn't listening to yall guys's conversation I was busy thinking about Hollywood and what we're gonna do," Hanna said when she noticed Spencer and I staring at her with disbelief that she missed the whole fight between Spencer and I.

"Hanna your unbelivable!" Spencer and I said in unison.

You know what guys we have to start packing the jet is leaving at 8:00pm and Spencer can you please tell the guys to get ready.

"Bye guys." I said to them before ending the chat. I quickly took my Louis Vuitton bag from under my bed and shoved all of my best expensive clothes and shoes in it. I made my way to my closet and picked out my best outfit that I will wear. I put on my black slacks, my white versace shirt with black leather short sleaves and my black bootleg Vanz. I hearded to my bathroom so I could do my hair and sprits some perfume on. My phone vibrated on my bed telling me that theres a text message that was just sent to me. I went towards my bed and grabbed it.

**iPhone5s 1 message unread(Spencer)**

**Emily we're outside Hanna's house waiting for you.**

After I read the message that Spencer had sent to me I grabbed my LV suitcase and hearded out of my room. After saying goodbye to my parents I went to the garrage where most of my cars were. I put my suitcase in the trunk of my black and white Portch Paranorma and took the keys from the key rack and made my way into the car. Before I could drive off I gave Spencer a quick call telling her that I'm on my way.

The drive to Hanna's house took me about 15 minutes giving me enough time to check that every thing I needed was in my suitcase. Okay my Mac Book was here, my phone, adapters, clothes, cigarrets and drinks for the plane ride. After I made sure everything was here I made a stop by Hanna's driveway already noticing that everybody was already here telling by their cars already parked outside.

I quickly made my way out of my car and ran to Hanna's door step. I opened the door and I found the whole group surrounding Hanna's counter with beers in their hands while chating away.

Emily we have been waiting for you, great its only 7:30 now!" Hanna said as soon as she saw me approching the kitchen. She grabbed a beer out of the fridge and handed it to me before telling everyone that its time to leave.

We all made our way outside, making it inside our cars getting ready to drive off to the airport where the jet is situated at. It took us about 15 minutes to get to the airport in time before the jet can take walked to the front desk while the guards carried our bags for us.

"Good evening Miss Fields your jet is ready for you to board on and everything is set for you and your friends to enjoy your flight." the flight assisstant said as she lead us outside where the jet is.

"Wow Emily your jet is awesome!" Toby said while he observed it when we made our way inside. Cool flat 3D TV, comfortable seats, a kitchen, you have a PS4, a bathroom thats the size of my bedroom, 4 bedrooms and WiFi installed in here. Really impressive Emily. I can see that Toby was totally amazed by this which made my friends and I chuckle.

We all took our seats waiting for the jet to lift off. 5 minutes later we were lifting off so we decided to pop a bottle of champaine celebrating our plan that worked successfully. We spent the first 2 hours drinking, chatting and playing a game on the PS4. Now we were all seated on the floor of the living room talking about the things we're gonna do first when we arrive in California. I lit up my cigerret taking the druggy smoke into my body, some how it makes me feel good and relaxed even more, especially when I'm stressed.

"How about when we get there we can drive around and check out some fun places?" Hanna suggested while taking my cigarret from me and taking a puff of her own allowing a fog of smoke to flaw out of her mouth.

"But first you guys we need to find a hotel." Spencer confirmed as she lit her own cigarret and took a puff.

Yeah I know Spencer I alredy have a five star hotel picked out for us so relax. I stood up to go get a beer from the cooler. "Does anyone want a beer?" I asked as I got a beer from the cooler.

"Yeah!" they all said in unison.

**HEY GUYS SORRY I TOOK LONG TO UPDATE I WAS ON A VACAY SO TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU I MADE THIS ONE LONGER, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE BECAUSE I DIDN'T PUT THAT MUCH THOUGHT IN IT BECAUSE I WAS BUSY, PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL MEAN A LOT TO ME. THANKS GUYS FOR SUPPORTING ME. SHARLET5 OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE IS BLIND**

**Chapter 4**

Emily's POV

When the jet finally landed in California, Hanna immediately jumped off of her chair and did a Hanna victory dance,"Oh yeah bitches, we are finally in Cali!" She yelled as she hugged Caleb. Hanna come down, your acting as if your mother won the freaken lottery after failing 23 rounds in the game, jeez cool your tits Hanna! "Spencer u should be excited about this instead of being crampy all the time, didnt Toby give u some last night?" Hanna was wondering why would Spencer be a total buzz kill everytime she tried to make things exciting and she was starting to get sick of that. First of all Hanna, crampy is not a word and secondly what Toby and i did last night was non of your business so zip it Hanna! "Girls, girls! Would you please stop fighting, really this doesnt make sense at all, so you just have to grow up and suck it up so we can get out of this jet in one piece!" I yelled as i picked up all the alcohol bottles so i could dispose them in the planes trash can.

We all took our small bags and nessecities that we would need for the short car ride to our hotel. We got into the limbo while Jeffrey one of my dads most trusted men took our lagadges and shoved them in the trunk. Thanks Jeffrey for everything. No problem Emily,working for your father is a gift and you're a good kid. Emily could only blush at this moment, she had never considered herself as one of the good kids in the society so it felt pretty good to hear that about herself. By saying that, Jeff headed to the drivers side and I got in the back with the rest.

Narrator's POV

It took them bout 5 minutes to get to the hotel. They waited in the lobby to be assisted to thier rooms by the hotel bellman. "Afternoon miss Fields, nice to finally meet u and your friends, my name is Jenna nd im going to give u the keys to your rooms." The receptionist greeted as she shook Emily's hand eagerly, earning herself different looks from everyone including Emily who was starting to get weirded out at that very moment. "Okay i think its time to give us our keys." Emily grabbed her hand away from Jenna's awkward grip. Jenna quickly ran behined the desk and grabbed their room keys that were hanging in a glass key case and handed them to Emily. "Our bellman Noel is going to escort u guys to your rooms and please dont be afraid to be as comfortable as u want and when ever u need something jus give me a call." She said that last part while she looked at Emily followed by a wink, which made Emily gag in return. Emily won't lie Jenna was pretty cute and she would totally want to fuck her but at the moment she only had eyes for Paige and only Paige not even a cute receptionist can ruin that for her. For once Emily saw something special in someone, it was wired but she loved it, it made her feel complete and loved. As Noel took thier lagadges to the elevator they followed right behined him so they could be located to their rooms. As Emily remembered her resevations for this hotel she should be having three of the biggest suits in the hotel. Hanna and Caleb would obviously share one, Spencer and Toby and her and Aria. Hanna immediately started screaming when she opened the door of her room making Caleb tumble towards the lagadge that Noel was holding which made Caleb and the lagadge to drop on the floor. "Ouch." Caleb said weakly as he tried to remove his face from the ground. "Wow man that was some hell of a face plant, are you alright?" Toby asked as he helped him up with a grin on his face. "Yeah I'm alright man." Caleb rubbed his left chick to get the heat out only to make it worse. Caleb I think you should put ice on that, I'm just saying. With that Toby joined Spencer in his room.

Emily was zoned out in her bed, all she could think about was Paige, nothing but her. "What the hell is going on with me, why am I feeling this way for a girl I dont know, there is just something about her that she really can't define." Emily thought until she got out of her thoughts when she finally heard her name being called out three times by Aria. "Yeah?" Emily jumped off her bed not really caring about what Aria was going to say. Emily what the hell is wrong with you, I have been calling you over five times now, is there something that your not telling us? "No Aria its not that, I'm just tired thats all." Emily was totally not in the mood for this, she already had so much shit in her mind to take care off. "Well I can tell u that your lying to me and I wont leave you alone till you tell me what the hell is bothering you!" Aria was really loosing her patience with Emily, she really cared about Emily alot to want to know whats going on because it really bothers her to see her like this. "Okay Aria since you want to fucking know, I'm falling for Paige, happy now!" Emily yelled so loud that three rooms from their's might have heard her. "Emily are you freaking serious right now!" Aria was surprised and proud that Emily finally found love in long time. "Yes Aria I'm damn serious about this whole thing, everybody deserves a chance to be loved including Paige." Emily assured as she sat on her bed giving Aria that dead serious look. "No Emily I didn't mean it like that, I said that because I'm proud of you, I never thought u would let love hit you again, usually when that happens you just get out off the fling and forget about the girl, so what makes this one different may I ask?" Aria sat next to her and looked at her for a possible answer. "Well... there is just something about her you know?, I just can't get her out of my head because of that I won't let love take over me." Emily was on the verge of tearing up, she couldn't let this happen to her, not again at least.

"Then why don't you give her a call, you have her number right?" Aria handed Emily her phone that was on the table. "Here call her." With that she stood up and went to the suits living room to give Emily some privacy.

Emily picked up the phone after a few minutes of her mind and heart fighting against each other. She dailed Paige's number after what felt like a decade.

Emily: hey Paige its me, Emily

Paige: ummm hi, so how are you doing?

Emily: great and you?

Paige: I'm awsome actually, thanks for asking. So...?.

Emily: ummm... I just wanted to see how you were doing and maybe if you had some time to talk.

Paige: thank you and yeh I'm free, so what's up?

Emily: well for some reason I wanted to know more about you, are you cool with that?

Paige: uuuhhhhh, okay...

Emily: are you okay? You sound nervous. ... listen Paige, you don't have to tell me anything if your not comfortable.

Paige: no no... Emily its fine. Ask away

Emily: lol, okay where are you from?

Paige: well I'm origionally from New York but my family moved to South Africa when I was six until the time I turned 13 we moved to Rosewood.

Emily: wow that's cool, so how's South Africa like, is it cold, how are the poeple, I heard that Sandton City in South Africa is the richest city in the whole of Africa, I also heard that RSA is almost the same as the USA in almost everything, is the food nice?

Paige: omg Emily slowdown lol... any way RSA is awesome, it can really get chilly at times especially in Cape Town since it is at the bay, but there are lots of places you can go to over there and one of the biggest malls. The people there are really great, jus having the opportunity to look around and getting to see many mixed races all being united, learning different cultures and living in your own world. The food is wonderful and they have everything that we eat here but mostly Idian, French, Italian and cultural food like grilled meat.

Emily: wow hey, that is wonderful, I would love to go there for my next world vacation during summer. So do you know any languages from there?

Paige: kida but I'm not that good.

Emily: ummm okay, which one can you kinda speak and say something in that language.

Paige: well I know Zulu, umuhle. ...

Emily: lol, what does umuhle mean?

Paige: it means your beautiful

Emily: awww thanks Paige, what else can you say?

Paige: uhhhhh, mina ngithanda ukudla, lol

Emily: lol, what did you say?

Paige: lol, I said I love food.

Emily: lol now I know how much food I should get for you when we go out on Friday night.

Paige: haha, very funny Emily

Emily: lol I know and I know you like it, or am I wrong?

Paige:uhhhhhh yyyyeess, uh I mean yyour not wrong, whatttt

Emily: hahahahahaha, you sound cute when your nervous, awww man.

Paige: lol

Emily: so why did you guys move back here?

Paige: my dad got a job transfer to work in Philly and my mom got a job in Rosewood, so my sister and I moved in with her but we get to see my dad when we have family dinners twice a month.

Emily: at least you still get to see him, you probably miss him.

Paige: yeah he can be rough at times but I love him so much.

Emily: yeah I know how that feels, anyway I gitta go but I'llto tlk to you later.

Paige: thanks Emily, talk to you tomorrow.

With that Emily hung up and threw her phone on her bed in distress. There was noway in hell she would allow love to hurt her again.

**Hey guys, I'm truly sorry for this late update, I was cought up in school and I bearly had time to update forthe past 9 months. Again I'm sorry about that. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Review so I can know if I should continue or not. I love you guys, God bless**


End file.
